


I've got a lot of friends who are stars

by thatchickwiththepigtails



Series: Cute Pokémon Guy [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Established Relationship, Implied Ryden, M/M, Pete is mute, but can be read on its own, epilogue to I'm a nervous wreck, mute character, pete is also a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchickwiththepigtails/pseuds/thatchickwiththepigtails
Summary: “What does Pete like?” Patrick asks. Next weekend is his boyfriend’s birthday and he honestly has no idea what could he give him as a present.“He likes you”Or that time Patrick thought about burning Pete's house down





	I've got a lot of friends who are stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fall Out Boy's "27" 'cause apparently I can only think of titles from this one album

“What does Pete like?” Patrick asks. Next weekend is his boyfriend’s birthday and he honestly has no idea what could he give him as a present.

“He likes you” Ryan deadpans.

“Did you know, you once were my favorite bartender? I guess I’ll have to find another drinking hole now that you’re dead to me”

“No, I’m serious. The only two things Pete talks about are you and Westworld. And I already bought him a Maeve Funko so you’re gonna have to think this one by yourself”

Ryan goes to serve a table, leaving Patrick alone at his usual spot on the bar. He’s been coming here almost every day after work since he moved in with Brendon last month: no more long train rides and Pete is way closer now. He still goes back to Evanston almost every weekend to “party” with Gabe, thought.

And the gift… That is only one part of the problem, actually. Patrick works at a music store, so he probably won’t have much trouble finding something suited for a musician there. The big issue here is the party itself: Pete is inviting a bunch of friends to his apartment, and besides Ryan -and Brendon, because Brendon is like a conjoined twin of Ryan nowadays- Patrick hasn’t met any of them yet. He knows there’s a girl with crazy hair, and some English guy named Kyle. Still, if the tales about Tyler the Weirdo’s weirdness are real, Patrick would very much like to meet him.

 

The next morning Patrick roams the store aimlessly trying to find something, anything, that Pete would like and it’s personal enough. Sure, he probably needs some strings, and Gerard recently ordered ones that have a microscopic llama pattern –how do they do that?-; but that’s a present a parent with zero knowledge of his son would buy, not a caring boyfriend. He needs something that tells a story, something…

“You need something that echoes his previous presents to you” Gerard interrupts his train of thought. “Like when my Summer Secret Santa bought me an Eiffel Tower made of clam shells and now I’m giving them spray-painted clam meat in the form of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.”

“Yeah, but the only people who participate on the Summer Secret Santa are Mikey and you. It’s just a family competition for the shittiest present ever.”

Seconds later Gerard leaves to take a call and Patrick is left alone thinking that maybe his boss isn’t that wrong: the answer for a tacky present is another tacky present; and if a reference to lovebird made Pete buy a horrible parakeets lunchbox, probably his love of music justifies another horrible present. He considers an ukulele that has all the Blurryface cover art patterns mixed on the surface before remembering the day he chased Brendon trying to hit him with a hideous ceramic guitar with roses.

 

Turns out, the party isn’t actually that bad. In fact, Patrick is having fun meeting Pete’s friends, dancing with him –more like air drumming, but anyway- and listening to the music. The DJ is Kyle, the English guy, who also happens to be the Daniel’s Den DJ, and he’s currently playing a mash-up of All The Small Things and Jessie’s Girl.

The guitar that almost crashed Brendon’s head is presiding a small pile of presents; some super tall guy with tattoos and an angelic smile named Travie bought vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting; that Max kid is in the middle of the living room having a dance off against Brendon, Ryan and a blonde girl, her name might be Juliet but Patrick has met so many people on the last hour that he’s not sure anymore.

Right now he’s cuddled up against Pete’s side talking with Melanie, a girl with black and pink hair that Patrick could swear he’s met before. Melanie talks and signs at the same time while Pete has opted for only typing when his boyfriend doesn’t understand something; Patrick signs slower but he’s improving. And that’s something he’s amazed by: everybody in the apartment tonight –with the exception of Brendon, but he’s learning too- is fluent in sign language because they love their friend. And his workmates still haven’t learned “hello.”

The doorbell interrupts their conversation for a second but Pete doesn’t bother opening the door, knowing whoever is closest will do it. They both give Melanie, who’s facing the door, a questioning look:

“’S just Tyler and the Js.”

“Tyler The Weirdo?”

“You heard about him?”

“Ryan told me he once got on top of a piano and cartwheeled his way down, but that’s not possible, right?”

“That one was actually at my place. So yeah, my almost knocked lamp says it’s possible.”

With two versions completely matching, Patrick has to start believing these stories. Laughing internally, he turns around to look at the already familiar figure of this Tyler guy: he sits on one end of the little table on the hall and wiggles his butt all the way to the other end. Then, he jumps headfirst to the floor and lands with his hands, using them to walk to the living room/dance floor. Once there, he worms towards the couch. Nobody’s looking at him; nobody but Patrick is impressed by Tyler’s usual moves. He finishes by throwing his arms over the back of the couch and gripping the top, taking impulse and doing a somersault. Tyler The Weirdo is now sitting next to Patrick and Patrick is now sitting next to… Well, fuck.

Because when Patrick looks towards the kitchen he can clearly see bright yellow hair; and the woman standing next to them is obviously Tyler’s wife; and Pete is a giant asshole who never said –or typed, or whatever- a single word about him being friends with two of his boyfriend’s favorite artists; but he has to swallow his tantrum now because Tyler Fucking Joseph is asking him how he’s doing.

Patrick manages a couple minutes of small talk before excusing himself and going to get a drink. After the initial awkwardness of being served by Josh Dun –“Don’t say ‘Wow, you’re real’”- he takes his phone and texts Pete:

“you never told me your tyler is THE tyler?”

“surpriiiiiiiiiiiise? :P”

“god, I hate you”

“with a wink or forreal?”

“idk yet, I’ll tell you later”

But actually, he knows pretty well he won’t be mad at Pete for too long. Knowing him and reconsidering it, it makes perfect sense that Pete decided to hide that information just to surprise Patrick at some point. It’s just a Pete thing; not one he particularly likes, but something he can live with. And according to tumblr, Josh, Tyler and Jenna are the most adorable people that have ever existed, so maybe he’ll get to know if it’s real –but Josh’s smile? Pictures don’t lie: it’s the cutest smile Patrick has ever seen-.

 

After all, not buying that potentially embarrassing Blurryface ukulele seems like a good idea.


End file.
